


Makeout

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, fellas does it count as gay panic if you’re already gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Drake and Fenton freak out a little bit after some unintentionally interesting information gets revealed.





	Makeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonexistentBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentBees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stakeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333776) by [nonexistentBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentBees/pseuds/nonexistentBees). 

> Contrary to the title there’s no actually making out in this fic. Please don’t kill me I just liked that it rhymed with “stakeout.”

“Gizmoduck wants to kiss me,” Drake stated faintly, after the entirety of the rest of the mission report had been given. 

Launchpad shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone?” 

Drake smacked his arm lightly. “No! Definitely not.”

“I mean, _I_ wanna kiss you,” Launchpad replied, grinning a lopsided grin that only widened when Drake flushed visibly under his feathers. 

“I’m _ dating _you.”

Another shrug. “So?”

Drake dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “You’re not concerned enough about this.”

Launchpad laughed. “You’re _ too _concerned about this,” he responded. “If you and Gizmoduck really wanted to smooch, I wouldn’t stop you.”

Drake let out an undignified squeak into his palms, leaning into Launchpad and shoving his face against his chest when he wrapped his arms around him. “Please shut up.”

The resounding, raucous laughter that surrounded him put Drake at ease, even though the redness of his cheeks absolutely refused to fade away. 

* * *

“Darkwing Duck wants to kiss me,” Fenton said. He sounded dazed, but Gyro wasn’t sure if that was because of what he was saying or because of the head injury that he’d suffered. 

He rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t everyone?” he muttered as he tilted Fenton’s head up with two fingers pushing lightly beneath his beak. The flashlight he was shining into Fenton’s eyes did nothing to diminish the odd look on his face. 

“Gyro, he said he would kiss me!” Fenton exclaimed, snapping his beak shut when Gyro shot him a glare. 

Gyro gave a long-suffering sigh. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he stated firmly. He put the flashlight back on the table. “You don’t have a concussion, but you’re going to have a nasty lump on your head.”

“_Darkwing Duck—“ _Fenton began again, but Gyro placed his hand on his beak and physically stopped him from continuing. 

“I’m not sure if you’re trying to make me jealous or if you’re truly shocked by this development, but you’re both _ heroes. _ Why _ wouldn’t _he want to kiss you?” 

When it seemed like Fenton was ready to stop repeating himself, Gyro removed his hand. 

“Is that why _ you _ want to kiss me?” he asked immediately with a sly smile. 

Gyro rolled his eyes again. “Shut up,” he said, but he let squeezed Fenton’s hand when he felt Fenton take his own. “And if I ever find out that _ Darkwing Duck _ offered to kiss you and you wouldn’t let him, you are going to be getting some _ serious _shit from me,” he added. It was well-worth it to see Fenton's grin drop and get replaced with incredulous shock, instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look in my world everyone is a little bit poly and that’s just how it be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> @nonexistentBees I hope it’s alright that I wrote this!!! I was just,,, very inspired by your fic c: 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
